First vocaloid, Len Kagamine
by Younggirl
Summary: Len and his friends are working for an secret organization, but one day the life of Len suddenly turns upside down as his body is modified to being more of a robot with unordinary strength, speed and other abilities. How will everyone cope with this? ON A LONG HIATUS, MIGHT GET REWRITTEN EVENTUALLY
1. Chapter 1

This is my first vocaloid story and I dunno, this idea just popped in my head and I'm sorry if it sounds stupid. This has been under work for quite the while and I haven't been continuing it since long time. But please, share your opinion with me so I can possibly continue this story. And I'm sorry if my english is lacking. I'm not really all that good yet. But anyways, to the story!

It was a peacefull, beautiful and a very different day for the Kagamine twins and their friends. They had gone outside to town since their job hadn't allowed them to for a while. Len still had a lot of paperwork to do since he wasn't allowed to go to any dangerous missions that the others were doing. So instead, he got a huge pile of paper. Great. But since they all had a day off, he didn't want to ruin the day by sitting home and trying to solve them out. Their missions had lately been very hard, physically and mentally. Many people they had to kill, near escape situations and much of running away as they were over-numbered. So they had all cuts and bruises left. Well, everyone besides Len.

Len and Rin went to sit to a small coffee shop near the towns center clock tower. The others said that they had something to do and they would meet them there. They didn't have to wait for long when they came.

"Hey they came! Miku~! Kaito~! Luka~! Meiko~!" Rin shouted.

"Rin take it easy, people are looking." Len reminded her and tried to get her to calm down. Miku waived at them and they soon came to them. Meiko and Luka sat down with Len and Rin as Kaito and Miku stood.

"Hi!" Miku greeted cheerfully. "Guess what, we've got a surprise for you two!" She said, pointing the twins.

"For us?" They asked in unison, pointing themselves and glancing each other.

"Yeah, I hope you remember what day it is today!" Kaito said.

"Hmm...today? Sunday, right?" Rin guessed.

"Yes, that's one too but today is a very special day for you two." Luka said.

Miku took something behind her and held it before Rin as Kaito took something from behind him and held it before Len. Then they all said in unison: "Happy birthday Rin and Len!"

"Birth-" Len started.

"Day?" Rin continued.

"How could we forget that?" Len asked and looked at his twin sister.

"You too really have a bad memory! That's the only day I thought the kids would remember, but it seems that you aren't really ordinary kids after all! Hahahaha!" Meiko laughed.

"Who are you calling kids you-!" Rin was cut of by Len. "Rin, they remembered our birthday. You shouldn't insult them."

Rin puffed her cheeks and pushed her lips.

"Let's just forget that. Here, your presents!" Miku said and the twins turned to look. Two similar small boxes were handed to them and they took them. The one for Len was in blue box and had a yellow ribbon on it. The one for Rin was in yellow box and had a red ribbon on it.

What are you waiting, open them already!" Meiko cheered.

They began to open at the same time and looked wide-eyed at the presents.

"A watch?" They said in unison.

"Not just a normal watch. They are connected with each other. Even if you were far away you'll still know the exact location of each other. You can talk with each other too, so they work as phones too. They are really handy if you are on a mission." Luka explained.

"Wow, these really can do much!" Len said wide-eyed.

"I guess you aren't used to these, we use these kind of things at missions every time. Well, not at fancy as these but similar." Kaito said.

"Thank you really much, everyone! I know that this will become handy!" Len said and smiled widely. Everyone was happy to see his smile, since he didn't show it too often. They instructed how to use them and then they put them onto their wrists. They looked identical expect that Rin had her name carved onto it like Len had his. They were black and looked just like ordinary watches quite big but they had some buttons on them which allowed them to do different actions.

"Now, what should we do today?" Miku asked.

"Well, I thought that we could go shopping then, we could go to karaoke and then we could go to the park and then we could rent a movie and watch it together! How's that?" Rin asked everyone.

"Sounds fine to me." Len said.

"I can agree with that only if we go to eat ice-cream at some point!" Kaito announced.

"Yeah, yeah. We are going." Said Rin and everyone got up.

"I can't wait for the movie." Said Luna and they left to do some shopping.

After a few hours, they had finished the shopping and were headed towards the karaoke center. They were laughing along the way and talking about what songs they would sing when they were there. Len was being slightly quieter than normal and it made everyone slightly uneasy. After all, they thought that he would be really happy about their birthday.

"Hey Len, is everything okay?"Rin asked him.

"Huh? Everything is just fine. Why?"

"You have just been quite silent today."

"Oh it's nothing, I have just been thinking about many things that's all."

"I see...If you want to talk about it, you can always come to me, okay?" Then she smiled and ran ahead, where the others were. Len smiled as he watched them all, laughing so happily and enjoying the beautiful day. If he could just tell her what was in his mind then it would be just fine but...He just didn't seem to want to trouble her sister more than he had. He was just worried about her when he couldn't be on the missions to protect her for he wasn't experienced enough to go with them. I really bugged him. Len noticed, that he had stopped and the others had already crossed the crosswalk. He saw that the light was still green so he looked around for any cars. Left, clear. Right, clear. Then he started to run but heard a car coming from his right at a very fast speed. 'But that car was in park at the side of the road just now' was his last thought before the car collided...

Rin's POV

We were walking out of the shopping center and we headed towards the karaoke center. I noticed that Len was walking slower than the rest of us and he hadn't said a word for a while. I slowed down my pace and the others were little further off in front. Len didn't seem to even notice that I came to walk beside him.

"Hey Len, is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Huh? Everything is just fine. Why?" He answered, but i could see that he was troubled with something.

"You have just been quite silent today." I hoped, that he would've opened up to me a little bit and tell me the truth.

"Oh it's nothing, i have just been thinking about many things that's all." He gave a small smile and looked me into my eyes. I wondered if he was feeling lonely when we were gone on the missions and didn't just want to voice it.

"I see...If you want to talk about it, you can always come to me, okay?" After i had said that, i ran to where the others were, and gave Len a big smile, hoping that he would cheer up. He gave gentle and at the same time, a sad smile.

Miku started to talk about the karaoke right away and i forgot about Len for a moment. The traffic light turned green and we walked over the crosswalk. I soon heard Len's footsteps behind us as he ran. I turned to see him, expecting to see a smiling brother but instead I heard a terrible noise and saw Len flying in the air as a car had bumped him. Hard.

"LEN!" I shouted. The others had turned to see what had happened and started to run towards the place of the accident. I too ran, but it seemed like an eternity before I reached him. Before i was beside him, i saw the black car that had hit him, drive away. Luka ran to call an ambulance and Meiko came to Len with me. We flipped him over so that he was laying on his back. He was unconscious and had terrible bruises on him. His left hand had bent to a very strange position and I saw a trail of blood coming from his head.

"Len? Len? Can you hear me?" I tried to call out for him but he didn't respond at all. "Len please, open your eyes!" His face was losing color and his body was becoming colder. Many worried people were approaching us so Miku and Kaito were trying to keep them back telling that we had it under control. Luka ran to me soon and she told me that the ambulance was on it's way.

"He is getting colder!" I shouted. "Len! Don't leave me!" Then the ambulance came and Len was rushed into the hospital.

Rin POV end

So, um...What do you think? Good? Bad? Please leave me a review and tell your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is the second chapter to this story! Thanks for the reviews in the first chapter! I'm doing some editing in the first chapter and I'll put it in here when it's ready. I didn't have the time to write on weekend for I was in a cosplay event with my friends. It was the best! There were many vocaloid cosplayers too. Some of them had made their costumes by themselves and they were really cool. The whole event was really cool and I'll definitely go next year too. So, to the story!

Somehow, the hours just seemed like an eternity. Usually they would only rush by, like nothing on their way. But now as they were sitting outside the room where Len was being operated it seemed like an eternity. Rin was sobbing beside Luna and everyone else had a serious expression. After 3 hours the door opened and everyone got up. A man came out of the room. He was a man in his 20's and he had a long lilac-colored hair tied in the back of his head. He was wearing a serious expression as he closed the door behind him.

"Are you the boys friends?"

"Yes we are. How is he?" Meiko asked the man. The man sighed and told them: "His inner organs have been crushed and his brain has received some serious damage. I'm afraid that he won't live more than an hour if he stays like this...I'm very sorry."

Everyone paled and Rin fell apart, she cried and cried and collapsed on her knees on the floor. Everyone was so shocked that they couldn't even move. Meiko was the first one to make a move. She took a hold of the man's collar and shouted at him. "What do you mean that he is going to die? He's much stronger than that! He is not going to die of something puny as this! So get in there and do something! You're doctors, right! You're supposed to help people! So why are you here, telling us that he's going to die?"

The man looked away from Meiko and there were some frustrated tears rolling down her cheeks. Luka was trying to comfort Rin and Kaito turned to see the man. "Are you saying that he really can't be saved?" Meiko let go of the man and turned her back towards him.

"I...Well...It's...There is a possibility of saving him but...it's dangerous and it's a high chance that he won't survive or that it goes horribly wrong..."

"So there is a chance?" Meiko and Kaito said at the same time, both surprised at his answer. Rin also stopped crying and just looked at the floor, her hair covering her expression. Luka just looked at the man dangerously as if saying:'If you're lying I'm going to kill you'

"We call it 'Project Vocaloid'. It's a surgery, that we are trying to replace his organs with metal. He would become a super human, able to stand more than an average human could-" "He would change from a human to a robot..." Rin interrupted with a small voice. The man nodded and continued. "We have tried this a few times before but we still haven't done a successful operation so I don't think that you should think of this opinion. Since there are damage in his brains we don't know how much it could affect his senses or memories. He could forget about everything in his life before the accident, even about you. You have to decide for him, what's the best."

Everyone looked at Rin, since she was Len's brother, she would have the right to decide for her brother.

"I...want to see my brother again..." She whispered. "Please bring him back!" She shouted and shed some tears.

"I understand. We are going to do our best." The man said and turned to go in again. Everyone wondered, how long would it take until anyone exited that room again.

They had a lot of time to sit there and think. They wouldn't have ever thought that the day would take a turn like this. And it all happened so fast...first, he was just behind us and then he was lying on the ground unmoving. And now he's lying on the surgery table and has only small chances to survive. 'How could this happen?' Was the question playing in their heads, over and over again. They all felt responsible about the accident. If they just would've been with him...Maybe then it would've been different...

Len always seemed to be all cheerful and happy, but Rin knew that it wasn't really like that. He was awfully fragile inside. Everything in the past had made him like that. He had been sick with an unknown disease and had gotten better two years backwards. So he had to stay in bed for most of the time and Rin was doing the job at the time already. Their parents had died at a mission, and Rin wanted to carry on their parents job so she asked if she could join. They accepted and she first started with some paperwork and easy jobs. Then they let her go for spying missions, then on some harder ones. Of course these missions were hard to do alone and that's when she met the others. They soon became so close, that they were almost as a family. When they went on a mission, everyone had to be included. But Len was home. He was weak and sick, unable to do anything. That really made him feel bad. When his sister was trying her hardest, he could only lie there and do nothing. He was so happy when he suddenly got better and could help Rin. He started off with paperwork and then he could assist them at smaller missions. Then once they let him go for a harder mission, but something went very wrong. Len had to kill someone for the first time in his life, and he panicked. He went into a shock state and had some kind of attack. Since that, they hadn't taken him with them again.

Flashback

Rin's POV

When we finally got back home Len ran straight upstairs and soon we could hear a sound of his rooms door closing loudly. The rest of us didn't really know what to do. What could we really do? It was best that he decided what was the best to do now. He had killed for the first time and we understood, that it must've hurt him. I took off my gun and put it on the small table in living room. I sat down on the sofa and I noticed that it was unusually silent. Only thing I heard was the sound of the coffee machine from the kitchen. Luka and Meiko were probably changing clothes or something. I just couldn't get up from the spot I were on, the image of Len after his first kill stayed in my mind. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Kaito. "What happened just now is none of us to blame. It just happened. Don't blame yourself." He tried to convince me.

"But I couldn't protect him. I'm such a useless big sister. I should have noticed earlier."

"Come on, don't go blaming yourself all the time, we all should've noticed it. He's just so fragile."

"But still..."

He came to sit beside me but didn't look at me.

"Do you...remember the first time you killed someone?" I asked Kaito.

"Yeah. I was depressed for about 2 months. But I somehow felt like I shouldn't quit like that and so I returned back to work."

"I see..." I really know what he must've felt like. For me it felt really bad, I slept for about 3 days straight even though the dreams were all nightmares. I didn't even eat anything. I was just too depressed to do anything. I just laid on my bed and thought really nothing at all. The others were really worried about me. But they all had experienced it before too. They knew that I needed a bit of time. They thought that since I didn't even come out of my room that Len should be taken to the hospital since I couldn't take care of him right now. The others had work too and they didn't really know how to help him so they thought that the hospital was the best opinion.

Flashback 02

The phone woke me up from my state one day. It was already noon and I wondered if I should answer at all, but I finally decided to. It was from the hospital. That time I screamed inside my mind: 'Len!' And answered the call. Something was up and they wanted me there. I ran down the stairs and got my bike and drove there as fast as I could. When I reached the hospital I went to the room where Len was at the moment. There he was, looking exhausted, sweat rolling down his face as he slept. I got a chair and sat beside him. A nurse came and explained what had happened.

"I see. Thanks for telling me." I said.

After that, the nurse left and the only thing you could hear was the beeping sound from the respirator and Len's rasped breathing. It was hard to take in the image of him, so fragile and weak. I realized, that I really wanted to help him somehow. I wanted to protect him, my twin who could never be replaced. And that moment I decided, that I needed to continue my job for him. I hoped that someday he would get better and we could be together again.

Flashback 02 end

"Maybe you should go talk to him. I'm sure that he'll listen to you since you're his sister."

"I guess you're right, but what should I tell him? That killing isn't bad? That he needs to do so much more in the future like this? I don't know what to-"

"Just say something that will cheer him up, 'kay? We can help you when he feels even slightly better."

"Okay..." I got up and headed upstairs. I stopped in front of Len's room and tried to listen if I could hear anything. Nothing could be heard and I rushed in. I hoped that nothing had happened to him. When I opened the door I found an empty room. The window was open and I ran to see if he had fallen down. There were no traces of him down on the ground so I figured that he had gone up on the roof. With one good heave I was on the roof, looking at Len who was sitting and looking at his hands, that had been holding the gun that had killed the enemy.

"R-Rin!" He shouted obviously surprised. His hands were trembling as his whole figure was. His eyes were filled with terror and tears as he stared at me. He quickly wiped them off, trying to hide the fact, that he had been crying. He looked away from me and tried to stop his trembling. I knew that he must've felt ashamed when I saw him like this, but right now I didn't really care. I sat beside him and leaned to him, not really knowing how to start an conversation. But actually, it was Len who started. "I'm afraid..." I turned to look at Len who was still looking away from me. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do...i feel so lost right now..." He continued. "Len..." I said in a small voice. I couldn't really think of anything to say right now. "Maybe I'm really just too weak...I can't even help my own sister when she's trying her best for my sake...I'm such a pathetic brother..." I hugged him after that. "No you aren't! You're the best brother anyone could have." I wasn't so sure if this made him feel any better but I just couldn't see him like this. "Do you know how much strength it gave me just to see you smile even though you were so weak? It made me feel that I had a home to return to even though my life seemed to get harder every time I left home. But you were there, smiling and making me feel strong too. I'm grateful of that." I loosened the hug, smiled and looked directly at Len. He too looked back and I somehow felt like I was finally doing something for him. "You aren't alone Len. Were all with you. You don't have to be afraid. We can do anything if were together. Remember that." He smiled a little for me. "Thank you. I really feel better now." He said and we climbed back inside to his room. Everyone was relieved when he came out of his room and said: "I'm sorry for making you worry." Slowly, everything went back to normal again. Len was told to do the paperwork instead of any missions and he was okay with it. He slowly began to show his smile again and soon he was always there, running to meet us when we returned. That really made us feel relieved. He would still sometimes have nightmares, but he could get over them quicker. The memory would still be there and it wouldn't ever leave him. That I knew very well. No one could forget something like that. But he was healing, slowly.

-Flashback end-

Thank you for reading! Next chapter will come out as soon as I finish it but I doubt it will take long. I hope you will leave me a review for I will write faster if you do! Until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the third chappy! I'm really happy right now for I've got this many reviews! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU ALLL! And I'll update as soon as I can, so please be patient. And I'm not treally THAT slow. So, to the chappy!

The surgery took 12 long hours. Only me and Luka were awake. I couldn't sleep since my brother was in there, possibly dying. The same doctor that came to us earlier came from the room and everyone woke up. They all had serious looks on their faces just like the doctor. What was he going to tell us? That it had not succeeded and Len was...dead? Or that it went fine and Len is just fine? I didn't really know which to expect.

"How is he? How did the surgery go?" Meiko asked.

The doctor gave a small sigh before saying:

"The surgery went fine and he'll live."

Short gasps was heard and then there was happy tears and 'hoorays' heard.

But the doctor wasn't smiling. He still had a serious look on his face which made me feel uneasy.

"There's something else too, right?" I asked the man and he gave a small nod.

"We still don't know if everything is going to be alright. We'll know when he wakes up. If it comes to worst, he might be paralyzed from head to toe and not remember any of you. He might even lose his sight or hearing or other of his senses. We still can't be sure of anything."

Everyone went silent and had once again those serious looks on their faces. But the doctor noticed this and wanted to reassure us somehow and said:

"But if everything goes okay, he might come home with you after a few weeks."

The mood brightened a bit and Len was soon taken to his own room.

We were soon allowed to go in to see him. The room was big and white. It had a big window where the sunlight came inside. It was a faint light, since the clock was only 4 am.

I sat beside Len's bed as the others sat a bit further. Len looked pale and he had bandages going around his head. He looked just like he was sleeping, chest rising up and down. Len had hospital clothes on, they were white and had green swirl patterns going on them. I remembered that Len didn't like hospitals at all. They had a weird smell and you had to wear the hospital clothes. The food tasted awkward and you had to take pills every day. Len hated that. That's why he wanted to be home. I told him that it would be better if he stayed in the hospital but he insisted on staying home.

I wondered when Len would wake up. Would he remember any of us? Would he lose his sight or any of his other senses? Would he be paralyzed and unable to move? The thought was making me afraid so I tried to think something else. Hours went by, then days, and then it had already gone weeks. I came to see Len every day but he was never awake. I started to wonder if Len would ever wake up. Of course he would but...it was just taking so long. I sat there again. Watching at Len's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. Everyone else went to work. They came to visit him whenever they had time. Right now Meiko and Kaito were on a mission and they were coming back today. Miku and Luka were doing Len's job. Paperwork. After the first day, they came back wondering how Len could stand such a boring job. Miku fell asleep from time to time and Luka had to shake her awake from time to time. I was woken from my daydreaming by the door opening.

"Hi Rin, any changes?" It was Luka who was probably on lunch break. Miku entered after her, greeting me softly. I shook my head.

"I see. I really hope that he would wake up soon. It's already been two weeks..."

"I'm sure that he'll be up soon. I just know it." Miku said.

"I know...but still, aren't you scared what will happen when he wakes up? Maybe he can't even hear what we are saying to him and won't even remember who we are!" I felt angry, sad and scared at the same time.

"We just have to believe in him." Luka said.

They sat down and we just stayed like that for a while. Maybe an hour went by. I didn't really know. Miku looked at Luka after some time and Luka nodded.

"We have to go back now but we'll visit soon again." Luka said.

"Okay..." Was all that I could say.

The hours went by again. I felt sleepy for I hadn't been able to sleep very well for two days. I struggled to stay awake, but it didn't help. I fell asleep on the side of Len's bed.

I didn't dream about anything for I didn't even have much time to sleep. Something woke me up soon. Something was moving close to me and didn't let me sleep. Who was it? I still wanted to sleep a little longer... But someone didn't seem to like the idea. So I woke up.

I had to look around myself a while before I remembered where I was. Right, in the hospital and I was visiting Len again. I turned to look at him, expecting that calm face when he was sleeping but instead, I saw him sitting there, looking outside of the window. He looked different when his hair wasn't tied into a small ponytail onto the back of his head. Was I still dreaming? Or did he really wake up? I wanted to touch him, hug him and laugh with him but I was scared that he might disappear the moment I do and I would just wake up in the cold reality where he was still sleeping. I just waited and he soon turned to look at me. I didn't really know what to say or do. I expected to see those blue eyes again, but the color in them had changed. They were the color of bright yellow. He wore a very normal look as he looked at me. Not a serious face, not a very happy face but a slightly curious and bright look. I couldn't really say anything. I wished that he would say something. But then again I wished that he wouldn't say anything. For the first thing he could say was: "Who are you?". I wouldn't want to hear that. So I waited. It felt like months but it wasn't even seconds. He opened his mouth to say:

"Rin?"

I had never felt so happy in my life. He said my name. He said my name! That was the only thing that I could think about.

"What happened? Is this the hospital?" He kept asking questions but I couldn't say anything.

"Rin? Why are you crying?" What? Was I crying? Then I felt something wet roll down my cheek and I realized that I really was crying.

"Len.." Was the only thing I could say. I then jumped at him and gave him a big hug. I cried freely as I felt his warmth.

"Rin, you're really acting strange." Len said and hugged me back. He really hugged me tight. The touch seemed to get tighter by the moment. I really didn't realize that he was this strong. Soon the hug was crushing me. It was hard to breathe. "L-Len, you're crushing me!" I managed to utter out. He released me from his hug and had a questioning look.

"But I barely hugged you. I really didn't think you were that fragile." He said.

"But I couldn't even breathe!" I said in a loud voice.

"Right, but could you really tell me what happened? I don't seem to remember."

"Huh? Okay..." I really hoped that he didn't lose much of his memory. I told him everything that had happened. That we went to town and it was our birthday and we got those nice watches and about the accident and about the surgery. He remembered about the watches and the shopping but after that he didn't seem to remember anything.

"I'll go get the doctor and I'll call everyone else after that, okay? They are going to be so happy!" I said. Len nodded and smiled at me before I left.

The doctor went to see Len after I told him that he had woken up. I took my phone and called everyone. Meiko and Kaito were just at the station (they traveled with train this time) and they said that they would come to see him right away. Luka and Miku were heading here too. I felt really happy. Len was okay and life would go back to normal soon. I was sure of it.

I went back to Len's room where I found him shirtless, for the doctor was checking his pulse with a stethoscope. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks but it soon went away when I saw the huge scar going down from his chest to his stomach.

Was that the scar from the surgery? It was so big. Then I saw that there were scars all over him. But...they seemed like they were already years old...not like the ones from weeks ago.

"Those scars..." I said so that the doctor heard me.

"He has gained many abilities with his new body, and one is that his healing is incredibly fast. We still don't know everything what his body is capable, but I believe that he has other abilities that are just waiting to be awakened. Do you know about any other things he's capable of?" He asked me and I nodded. Len looked at me with a calm expression.

"When he hugged me, it felt like he was crushing me even though he didn't use much strength." I explained and the doctor turned to look at Len.

"Yes, it wouldn't be strange for him to have great strength either. But we still don't know the limits to your powers, so don't exert yourself, okay?" The doctor said and put a hand on Len's shoulder. Len looked at the doctor calmly and said:

"I won't." And smiled. The doctor smiled back, got up and walked away from us.

"So when will Len get back home?" I asked when the doctor was about to go out of the room.

"Well, his wounds have already healed very well so I think that after a few days he can head back home. We still need to check a few things and make sure that he's okay with his new body." The doctor explained to us calmly and I nodded.

"Thank you very much for everything." I said and the doctor smiled to me and exited the room. I turned to look at Len, who was putting his shirt on, still wearing that calm expression.

"Isn't that good to hear Len?" I asked him and walked closer to him. "I guess it is." He said and smiled at me.

"You guess? I would expect you to be a little more enthusiastic." He sat onto his bed and gave a slight sigh

"Well...a lot of things have been happening and I guess...I'm a bit unsure about this new body of mine...I'm a bit afraid..." He said sadly and I went to sit beside him onto his bed.

"Of what?" I asked and he turned to look at me.

"Of hurting you..." He said sadly. I sighed and gave a small smile. Then I took a hold of him and gently pulled him to my side and said:

"You won't. I promise."

"Really?" He asked me and I pulled us apart and said:

"Really. Big sister promises you." Then I gave him a big smile and he smiled back at me.

"But Rin, were twins. Born at the same time, right?" He then said and frowned with a cute pout. I gave him a little laugh.

"But I was born a few minutes before you were. That makes me the big sister. And big sister's job is to protect their little brothers." I explained at him but he only frowned more. But then his frown became a determined look and he got up to look at me.

"Then I'll change that! You don't have to protect me! I'm a man! And men are supposed to protect their family! So from this moment I'll protect you with my life! That's a promise!" He said loudly and I looked at him surprised.

"Quite a promise you just made, kid." Someone then said and we turned to see our friends standing in the room.

"You all...Just when did you enter?" I asked them a bit angrily.

"Don't be like that, we came to see Len like you asked. And indeed, he looks quite awake to me." Meiko said and grinned. Len turned his back to us. Maybe he was embarrassed?

"But normally you're supposed to knock before you just barge in." I said.

"Yes, yes. Let's not make this a fight now." Luka then said and we quit the arguing.

"But are you sure it's okay for you to be up already, Len?" Kaito asked but Len did not turn around. He stayed silent.

"Len? Is something the matter?" I asked him and he turned to look at me with a serious expression.

"Who are these people? Do they know me?" He then asked. Many shocked gasps could be heard and we all looked at Len with unbelief.

"Len you...don't remember us...?" Miku asked him, still wearing a shocked look. He then looked away from me too so that no one could see his face.

"Len...you're kidding right? Don't you remember us? But we...we have been together forever..." Kaito said.

"I don't know you." Len said with a cold voice.

"It can't be...so he lost the memories of us?" Meiko asked and we just continued to look at his back, shocked about the sudden outcome.

"Len..." I said and he turned to us, his head down, so that we couldn't see his face under his hair. Then, a smirk came to his lips and he lifted his head.

"GOT YOU!" He then shouted and begun laughing while pointing our friends.

"A joke...?" Kaito said aloud and Miku's knees gave out and she fell to her knees.

"You..." Meiko started and wore a dangerous look on her face as she approached Len.

"Eh? Meiko? What are you doing? I said that it was a joke-" Len said as he walked backwards, away from the woman that seemed furious by that point. Meiko raised her fist to hit the boy while Len tried to cover the hit with his hands.

"That's enough!" Luka shouted and grabbed Meiko's hand just when she was about to strike.

"What are you doing? I need to teach this kid some manners!" Meiko shouted at Luka while she dragged her away from the scared boy.

"Anyways...Len...That was a really bad joke, you know?" I said and looked at the boy angrily. He looked at us and gave a cheap grin.

"I'm sorry." He then said. Miku got to her feet with the help of Kaito and Luka managed to calm Meiko down.

"But anyways, it's relieving to see you up and about but really, are you okay?" Luka asked him.

"Yeah, it seems like I've got this amazing healing ability so I'm fine already." He explained to them.

"I see... But it seems that not only that has changed."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Len asked her.

"Your eyes have changed their color for one." Miku said.

"What? They have!" Len shouted and ran to see it from the mirror.

"Wah! It's true! My eyes are yellow!" He then shouted.

"Well I guess some parts are still the same..." Meiko said.

"Len, I'm sure that you could wear contacts if you'd like to." I said but he shook his head.

"These are actually pretty cool. I like them." He turned to look at me with a big smile. But then it turned into a frown and he looked down.

"Len? Is something the matter?" I asked him.

"Well... First of all, you know I've slept for some time and my muscles seem really stiff. And secondly-" He didn't have time to say his sentence to finish when his stomach let out a deep growl. He laughed cheaply and rubbed the back of his head, grinning strangely.

"And I'm pretty hungry too..." He continued and we all started laughing. After our long laughs we decided to go to the cafeteria to get something for Len to eat.

Thank you again for reading! Sorry if I left it at a stupid place. I'll continue this soon, just like I always do. I do, right? Anyways, Until the next chappy!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I had real trouble writing this chap since I started off with no ideas at all. Usually I have some kind of plan but...this time, none came. I stared at the blank page for about 3 hours and then said to myself: "I think that I may have a writers block." You're probably thinking: 'Did it take 3 hours of staring to blank pages to realize it?' But yes, it did. I happen to be slow...But thanks for patience and I hope that you like this chap. I personally think it's not as good as the other chappys, but... It's for you to determine. ^^ Send me more of these WONDERFUL reviews, please! I love to read them and I go to read them about 5 times per day so don't worry, I've read your review too. ^^ Now, to the chappy!

Len got to come home with us after 3 more days of testing his new body and the abilities it had right now. First Len had had a bit of difficulties with the new abilities since he wasn't used to them at all. But when he got the hang of them, he used them like he would've been using them for years now.

There had been listed four unusual abilities up until now. Speed, Strength, Perfect Memorization and a power to move objects with your mind.

The other doctors would've liked to make Len a test subject but the doctor that had cared for Len the whole time, had protected Len from this fate. We were very thankful for that and everything else that he had done for us. He told that his name was Gakupo and we had an intention of telling our boss about him. Since we didn't have any medics in our group, we could certainly use one, and this guy had proved that he could really be the man for that job.

We were driving home with a car that could take 9 passengers. It was the company's car and we were free to use it even if we weren't on a mission. Everyone seemed to be on a good mood and it was probably because Len got finally back home from the hospital. Len seemed to be happy too, wearing a small smile all the time.

I was getting a bit bored and tried to think of something to talk about.

"Hey Len, which ability of those four do you like the most?" I then asked Len and he seemed to think about it.

"Hmm...Let's see...Well, they all are pretty handy. Speed is quite great and it's cool to be strong too. Memorization ability is still a bit freaky so I guess that the power to affect objects without touching them is the coolest. I mean, I've never seen anything like it before." Len explained and I saw a glimpse of excitement in his eyes.

"I see, I guess it's cool. Hey, could you show me some?" I asked him and he nodded. Miku, Luka and Meiko were looking too, but since Kaito was driving, he couldn't. Len looked around for something to show the ability on.

"Len, take these!" Miku shouted and threw him her keys. Len quickly turned to see the keys flying in his direction and right when they were about to hit him in his face, they stopped. Right in the midair.

"Cool!" I said and Len gave a laugh. He looked at the keys and they begun moving inside the car back and forth.

"You can have them back now, Miku." Len then said and flew them in her direction. Miku held a hand out and the keys nicely fell to her palm.

"Thanks Len." Miku said, but then the keys flew off her palm and away from her.

"Oh, right. You tried to hit me with these, didn't you? That wasn't very nice." Len said and flew the keys back to his direction.

"I'm sorry...But I knew you could catch them." Miku said cheerfully and smiled.

"Fine then." Len said and flew the keys back to Miku, but passed her and dropped inside her back that was laying open on her lap.

"Were here!" Kaito then shouted from the front seat and opened the doors for everyone. They got outside and Len took a deep breath of fresh air into his lungs.

"Hey Len, can you move bigger objects than keys and such?" Meiko asked Len.

"I could try it." Len then answered and turned to our car.

"Hey Len maybe not that big-" Meiko didn't have time to finish when the black car was already floating in the air.

Len didn't seem to have much difficulties of controlling it, he had his eyes closed but otherwise his expression stayed calm. Everyone looked at the car in awe as it slowly descended to the earth. It didn't make any sound when it collided back down and no one dared to say anything. Len let out a huff and turned to look at us.

"Like that?" He asked and Meiko forced out a mutter of: "Y-yes." Len walked towards our house as we were still staring at the car that had just flowed in the air.

"You guys, are you coming or not? Or maybe I should try and move the house too." Len said and we forced ourselves to move after him.

"Rin, your brother is a bit freaky..." Kaito whispered to me and I answered him by whispering back: "I know."

We went inside the house we were currently living in and saw that Len had already disappeared somewhere inside the house.

"I'm going to start cooking dinner for us." Luka said and went into the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Miku said and went after her. Kaito and Meiko had gone somewhere already and I decided that I would go to my room to do something until our dinner was ready. I didn't have time to go up the stairs when I heard Len scream.

"Len!" I shouted and ran to his room, where I had heard the shout. Kaito was following after me. I opened his door quickly to see him kneeling on the floor.

"Len, what's wrong?" I asked him and ran to his side. Kaito went to his other side and he looked worried, just like me.

"I-I...I CAN'T HANDLE THIS MUCH BY MYSELF!" He shouted a bit sadly and we looked around his room to see it was filled with papers that belonged to his job.

"Sorry Len, they brought you more work even though you were in the hospital..." Kaito said with a cheap grin and Len's head fell down, defeated.

"This is too much...are they demons?" He asked and Kaito and I decided that it would be best if we retreated before he would go nuts.

"Gaaah! I'll show you all!" He then shouted and you could hear the papers flying inside the room as Len did...something.

"You think he's destroying the papers right now?" Meiko asked us while Kaito and I sat on the couch.

"No idea." I said and she sat beside us. Kaito suddenly turned the TV on. The news were just coming from the channel we had and Kaito decided to watch it.

"_There has been a big explosion in a warehouse near the harbor. The police thinks that it wasn't an accident, but a planned attack-" _

"That place isn't too far from here." Meiko said.

"No...I wonder if we are going to get a mission concerning this incident?" I asked them.

"Guess we'll see tomorrow." Kaito just said and I nodded to this. Suddenly we heard very fast footsteps from upstairs and soon, Len was standing right before us, out of breath.

"I-I did it..." He said between his huffs.

"Did what?" We three asked him in unison.

"The paperwork... all finished..."He said.

"Already? But Len, it hasn't been more than 10 minutes yet!" I said to him and he straightened up.

"Hahaha, did you forget that I'm much quicker now? That thing was easy!" He said and laughed devilishly.

"But you were just almost crying about it..." Kaito and I said silently.

"Dinner's ready!" Miku shouted from the kitchen and we all marched to eat.

The next day we had to go to work, just like usual. Len could've stayed home if he would've wanted to, but he said that he'd rather go with them to work. So we took him with us, just like every normal morning.

When we were at our base, we went to see our boss to get our next missions. Len went to his office, that was too, filled with humongous paper piles.

We needed to wait for some while before we got to meet our boss, but Len had already finished his work by then and came with us to get more work to do.

"Oh, Len! It's good to see you again. Are you all okay now?" Our boss, Hiyama Kiyoteru asked when we came to his office. He was a young man with a short brown hair and he was wearing a pair of black glasses. He was wearing a gentle smile when he looked at Len.

"Yes, I'm fine." Len said and smiled back at him.

"Well that's good. I assume you're here for your next mission, right?" We nodded and he started explaining us the mission with a serious look.

"As you may have already heard, there was a big explosion in a warehouse near the harbor. It's your job to find the person who did it and capture him alive."

"Are there any suspects?" Luka asked.

"None, that's exactly why it's your job to do it. And it seems like the polices that have been investigating the area have been injured or killed. That's why no one wants to go back there in fear of death. And that's why they are counting on us." Hiyama explained with a smile.

"Does that mean that the guy that burned down the warehouse may still be there?" Len asked and we turned to look at him.

"Len, you're not coming with us, you get it? I don't even get why you are in here!" I said to him a bit irritated.

"But Rin, I'm strong now, I can handle it! And besides, I don't have anything else to do right now... Please let me come with yo!" He begged and to tell you the truth, it was really hard to say no, when he was giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Let him go with you." Hiyama said suddenly and we turned to look at him.

"Are you serious? What if he gets hurt? Or something happens?" I asked him but he only smiled at me gently. "He'll be fine. He heals fast, right? And you have learned from the previous cases. And he will only be allowed to assist you from further away. He will hide the whole time so if something happens he will be able to get away quickly." Len frowned.

"But I can't just run when they get in danger! I have to help them!" He shouted with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Len, we don't want you to get hurt. Just listen to your orders." Hiyama said with a serious tone and Len looked down. Hiyama sighed.

"You will be departing as soon as you're ready." We nodded and left the room.

"Why did you have to come with us? Don't you understand that it's dangerous to come?" I shouted at Len when we were sitting in the car and driving to the scene. Len just frowned a bit.

"Don't you think it's a bit too late to be saying that?" I felt anger rise but tried to keep myself in control.

"But you have to stay hiding, no matter what. Got it?" Len just looked lazily out of his window.

"Yes, yes..." I felt that I couldn't hold my anger in much longer.

"You don't get it at all!" Len looked me with a troubled expression.

"It's you who doesn't get it. I can take care of myself just fine." Then, Len gave me a big smile and showed his hand.

"And I've got this, right?" I looked at his wrist and there I saw a familiar-looking watch that we had gotten for our birthday present. All that anger seemed to just vanish that moment and I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

The warehouse had completely disappeared. There was only piles of ash and dust at the place we had come to. All the other warehouses, that were beside the one we were investigating were completely fine.

We were moving very carefully so that the killer wouldn't see us. A strong scent of blood was everywhere. But since we were quite used to such, no one complained.

Len left behind us some time ago, so that he would be safe from any possible surprise attacks. He was in charge of ammos and guns which he carried without any difficulties.

No one spoke as we went further in the eerie place. There really was no one there. Only us, who were the only ones that were brave enough to come here. We all carried guns on our hands just in case.

Suddenly, we heard sound of running on the rooftops beside us. They sounded inhuman for it was incredibly fast. I wondered if it was Len, but when I looked back, I saw Len hiding behind a wooden box, looking at us with a serious expression.

The thing kept running, it went back and forth, jumping on different roofs, as if trying to make us scared or confused. That went on for some time, but stopped suddenly and you could hear an evil laugh in the air. It sounded like a laugh of a person that had lost his mind after killing innocent with his own hands.

Yes, that kid of laugh seemed to echo everywhere.

"Kill,kill,kill...kill,kill,kill..." The voice started to repeat over and over again. We were trying to locate the guy but somehow couldn't seem to find him.

"Let's see...who will be the first to die tonight..? Maybe...I'll choose...YOU!" We heard a gasp and shooting from behind us and it didn't take long to realize who it was.

"LEN!" I shouted and started running to his direction. I couldn't see him no matter how I tried. Somehow everything had turned so dark around me. The evil laugh was back soon, and this time we knew where it was coming from.

"The roof!" Luka shouted and we jumped onto the rooftop with no difficulty. There before us, was a boy around my age with white hair, holding Len from his collar, high in the air.

"Damn you...LET HIM GO!" I shouted and pointed my guns towards him.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt him, right? Now be a good girl and drop your guns." He said with a grin.

"Rin...don't..." Len said with a strangled voice. I dropped my guns onto the roof and they slided down to the ground. The boy looked at the others with that evil grin.

"You too. Drop your guns or the boy's dead!" He shouted and I could hear the guns falling to the ground.

"No...Don't..." Len gasped and the other boy begun to laugh again.

"Hahaha! You humans are so foolish! Just because of a boy like this, you're ready to give up like that? Truly foolish!" He continued laughing as we tried to think a way out of this situation.

"Well I suppose this has gone on long enough." The boy said and suddenly, my gun was floating in the air, pointing straight to...

"LEN!" I shouted but it was too late.

BANG!

Sorry~! I'm so mean, shooting Len like that AND for taking so long with this chapter. I'm such a big,big meanie. :( And I'll try to update the next chapter quicker than this one. But I won't promise anything. Until then~! :D


	5. Chapter 5 EDITED!

Hello! This is the edited version of chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids!

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they all watched helplessly how Len fell down to the small alley they just came from. Blood gushed from his chest where he had been shot just now. A crash was heard when he collided with something down in the alley when he fell down.

The boy who had just shot and dropped him, was still wearing a maniac grin.

Rin stood in front of the others, facing the young white haired enemy of theirs. She was worried for his brother but right now she was thinking the best way of retreating, seeing that the enemy was far too strong for them to handle.

"Miku, Kaito, go down to Len right now. Luka and Meiko, you stay here with me." Rin shouted the orders and tried to keep her cool, hoping that they could get away successfully from the dangerous enemy that they clearly couldn't beat.

Miku and Kaito jumped down the roof and disappeared in the dark alley. Meiko and Luka were preparing themselves for any possible attacks to come. The boy in front of us watched us with a look of sympathy.

"Why so upset?" He asked and his expression turned into a mix of surprise and mock.

"Don't tell me that you actually care about that boy? You humans, having all those feelings that just ruin your life. Truly foolish." His expression then changed back to the same maniac grin.

"You...you're a vocaloid, right? You don't consider yourself a human anymore, but rather a machine. A robot. Am I right?" Rin asked the boy and he just grinned larger.

"That's right, I'm a machine that's made to kill. And I was so bored in those labs that I just needed to come outside and...play a little...That boy...he is the same, right? A vocaloid just like me. A machine made to kill and destroy if the order has been given." Rin looked furious.

"Len is not like that! He's not a machine for killing! He's still human!" Rin shouted but the boy didn't change his expression.

"Oh, that must mean he was just made lately. How lucky, we actually need machines like him right now. We modify them to be killing machines for our use. He should feel honored. For I will deliver him to our boss, no matter what. You should just hand him over or you'll lose your life."

"SHUT UP!" Rin shouted and drew a hidden gun and fired countless shots until there was nothing more to fire with.

Rin was panting and tried to see where the enemy was, but dust was flying everywhere and it was difficult to see anything. Luka and Meiko moved close to Rin, not knowing if the enemy was still alive.

A sudden gust of wind came and blew most of the dust away and they could see that the boy had vanished from the place he was before.

"Where is he?" Meiko asked and looked around her to see where the boy had possibly gone to.

"Up there!" Luka shouted and the looked up to see the boy floating in the air. In his back, there were two angelic wings, but they were black and gave off an eerie feeling.

"You surprised? We vocaloids can change our body and abilities the way we want to, within the limits of our life." The boy explained, black wings flapping slowly.

"What do you mean by the limit of your life?" Rin asked the floating boy. "Well it would be all too good if we could do anything, right? That's why, the more we modify ourselves, the shorter our lifespan becomes. Simple as that. I probably have about ten years ahead of me with all the modifying I've done. But still, we vocaloids have about 120 years when you humans have about 70 to 90 years of life. So we have a long life anyways." The three of them looked at the boy seriously.

"Are you throwing your life away just for power?" Rin asked the boy.

"I'd rather live a fun, short life than a long, boring one." He answered and descended back onto the roof and his wings disappeared into a swirl of black wings that slowly descended towards the ground.

"I think we have gone on long enough. Now, get out of the way or I'll kill you!" The boy said, wearing a serious and cold look.

"We'll never let you get Len!" Rin shouted.

Meiko and Luka took their hidden guns and they all pointed at the boy.

"Wrong answer, girly!" The boy shouted and raised his hand towards us. The tiles of the roof started to shake and suddenly, they came off and flew towards the white haired kid. They stopped before him and more objects came. Small and big, sharp metallic objects were before the boy, ready to charge at them..

"You ready?" Rin asked Meiko and Luka who were still pointing the boy.

"Anytime." Meiko said and smirked.

Luka gave a small smile, agreeing with Meiko.

-Len P.O.V start-

I started to wake up. I didn't remember how I lost my consciousness, but now I was laying on something cold and hard.

"Len! Len!" I heard a woman shout and I opened my eyes. First I saw a blur of green, but my vision soon became better and I could recognize the faces of my friends. "Miku...Kaito..." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Len! Are you okay?" Miku asked me worried. She rested her hand on my head as I tried to think how I ended up in here.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright. We're going to take care of you." Kaito told me as he was doing something to my chest. "What happened-" I tried to ask but I soon felt terrible pain from my chest and I gritted my teeth not to shout.

"Don't speak! Just rest. You are badly hurt." Miku explained to me.

"I'm...alright..." I said to Miku and she looked a bit angry.

"No you're not! If you were a normal human you would've died from that!" Miku explained.

"We came here to investigate the deaths of the polices and met this kid who has strange powers. He shot you and that's how you ended up in here." As Kaito explained, I remembered how everything had happened.

I turned to look at Kaito and saw that his clothes had blood on them, but I knew that it wasn't his. It was mine. It was a large amount of blood and the metallic stench soon reached my nose. I almost felt like throwing up. I knew that I had an injury on my chest and I tried to focus on it. _Heal...please...heal guickly... _I thought and tried to get the wound to heal.

"It's healing!" Kaito said and pulled his hands away from my chest.

"What? Already?" Miku asked. I tried to ignore them as I needed all my focus on the wound.

Soon, I felt my energy drained and I stopped, panting loudly.

"Amazing! The bleeding has stopped and the wound has already started to close!" Kaito shouted.

"That's...good..." I said between my gasps.

"'You okay?" Miku asked me.

"A bit tired...but never mind that...how's everyone else?" I asked them and they looked down.

"They are still fighting that kid..." Kaito told me. I tried to move to sit up but I felt my energy all gone. "Easy now, you're not all healed yet. You should stay down." Miku said while supporting me from my back.

"Really, I'm fine. The wound will close soon..." I said but I struggled to stay sitting.

"We have to retreat for now...we can't beat this guy no matter how we try. He's too strong..." I continued.

Kaito looked at me seriously. "But how do we retreat? He'll come after us for sure."

I thought about it for a while. "I have a plan." I then said and begun explaining.

"Well rush in and we'll confuse him for a while so that you can get the others and escape. I'll stay and keep him busy so that you can get away."

"But we can't just leave you there alone!" Miku said after I finished.

"Don't worry, I'm different from you, remember? I can run away quickly when I see a chance. I'll be alright. And we don't really have a choice." I said and I felt my energy coming back to me.

Then, I saw a black feather, slowly falling down from the sky. I took it and looked up to see more of them slowly floating down to the ground. I carefully looked at the feather, and for my surprise, the center of the feather was metal. I thought about it for a while and then I figured it.

"We have to hurry! He has started to use Modify!" I shouted and started to run towards the place where Rin and the enemy was.

Kaito and Miku were right behind me soon.

"Len! What do mean by Modify?" Kaito asked me and I knew that now wasn't the time.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to get everyone out of there!"

We soon reached the warehouse and carefully looked at the situation up there.

Rin, Luka and Meiko were down in front of us and the boy was looking at them with the same smirk. Kaito was already ready to jump in but I stopped him.

"Wait. I'll say when we should charge in. Just be patient. I won't let him do anything to them." Kaito nodded and we continued to look at the battle. Rin was slowly getting up and now I could finally see her wounds. She was bleeding and covered in bruises. Meiko and Luka were slowly rising too, and I saw that they carried similar injuries.

"Why don't you just quit? I just need that boy with me. I promise that I won't hurt you any more if you'll just give him." The boy said as he walked closer.

"We told you already, we'll never let you take Len!" Rin shouted and the boy sighed.

"As you wish..." He said and raised his hands.

"NOW!" I shouted and we jumped to the roof. Miku had a smoke bomb which she threw onto the roof. The smoke soon covered the area and when it cleared, I was standing there alone.

"What are you thinking, facing me alone?" The kid asked. I only looked at him seriously.

"I couldn't forgive myself if my friends got hurt because of me. I have already faced death before so I'm not scared to die if it came to that."

The boy smiled evilly.

"Such brave words…Now, come with me quietly and I won't harm you any more than I already have."

"Come with you? After finally getting a real job? No thanks!" I smirked and he gave a toothy smile.

"I figured you would say that." He said and raised his hands towards me.

I waited and looked around myself to see where the attack would come from.

_'Left? Right ?Back? No, up!'_ I thought as I glanced in the directions and as I looked up, I saw a knife coming to my direction. I jumped away from my position, to the direction of the enemy. Right then, he was right behind me, whispering a 'boo' in my ear. I turned quickly and kicked him. He caught my foot and threw me into the air. I twisted my body and charged at the boy again. He turned to look at me over his shoulder and just when I was about to hit him, tiles from the roof came to protect him. I pushed myself back to a safe distance.

_'Damn it!' _I thought as the battle paused. The tiles that were covering the boy moved to the sides so that I could see the kid again.

"What's wrong? Are you giving up already?" He asked me. I straightened myself and smirked again.

"No way."

The kid looked surprised as he heard a 'click' next to his head.

"When did you-!" He had time to say before I fired with the gun I was controlling. But

surprisingly, the bulled continued on it's trail and the kid disappeared into a blur.

"It couldn't be! A clone?" I shouted and turned just in time to see a knife heading to my direction. It hit my arm and made a deep cut to it.

"Len was it?" I hear him ask as he appeared before me.

"You're pretty good as you're not even using Modify." He told me as I was holding my bleeding arm.

"Well thank you. But...even I know how to use it." I told him and he looked surprised. I quickly jumped back a little and focused.

"I won't let you!" he shouted and ran to my direction.

_'Now!' _I thought and raised my both hands. The boy stopped as something pinned him.

"What!" He shouted and saw that my blood on the ground from my previous wound had now become hardened spears that ran through his body.

"You can't move now, can you? You are much more of a machine than me, so you're not probably even feeling pain." I said and I felt my energy leave me. I collapsed to my knees and held my chest as it had re-opened.

"I thought that I could get you pinned down with this attack, so I got hit on purpose so that I would bleed. I thought that you wouldn't suspect the blood on the ground but instead, you would attack me after not knowing what kind of attack I was going to use." I explained to him, panting.

"You thought a plan in that kind of situation?" He asked me. He gave a laugh. "They call me Gin. Remember that. I'll let you go this time, but come fight me again!" He told me and broke the spears with a smirk. I looked at him surprised. I didn't know if I could trust him, but I stood up and ran as fast as I could. I looked back but I couldn't see him following me. This situation had suddenly turned out to something different. He didn't want to capture me, but battle against me!

A/N: So this is the edited version of chapter 5! Pretty different, right? Now I can focus on chapter 6! I know, the earlier chapter 5 was a MESS! But I hope I've been able to clear it up a bit. ^^ So thank you for reading and I'll have a new chapter up soon! And please leave a review for I'll have a new chapter up in a week or so if you do. ^^ Bye bye my friends!


End file.
